What Happened Next
by Flirti Monki
Summary: What happens after Hogwarts? Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender meet up at a reunion...but for true hapiness has its bumps! H/Hr and R/L read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

"I own nothing I tell you….NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I'm using"

What happened next

****

Hogwarts was now but a memory to all the 7th years who had left the magical school 3 years ago. But what everyone least expected is that they would all see each other one last time…

****


	2. Chapter 1

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I am using."

What happened next

It had been two years since every student who graduated in 2000 saw each other. It was now year 2002 and every graduate from Hogwarts Class of 2000 had gotten a letter in the mail which looked like so:

__

Dear ___________,

You are gradually invited for a spectacular Hogwarts Reunion for the Class of 2000. 

Date: December 13, 2002

Time: 6:00 pm – 12:00 pm

Place: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Great Hall)

I expect to see all of you there. Two years is too long to wait to see a very admirable class!

Sincerely, 

Professor Dumbledore

Harry Potter had picked up his letter one early November morning. "Hey Ron!" Yelled Harry. Ron and Harry had bought a flat in London where they both lived in together. Harry was now a world famous seeker who played for the **_Puddlemore _**Quidditch Team along the side of Oliver Wood whom was the teams captain. Ron owned his own restaurant named "Magical Sensation." Who knew that someone who loved eating as much as Ron could become such a fantastic cook? "What is it Harry?" Asked Ron walking down the stairs from his room. "Were invited to Hogwarts for a School Reunion." Ron's mouth dropped open. "That's great Harry!" Said Ron. Harry was as excited as Ron but not for the same reason. Harry was excited of seeing Hermione again. It had been one year since Harry and Ron had seen her. She was living in New York City, USA as a photographer. Hermione worked for _The New York Times _and made lots of money doing what she did. 'I can't believe I'm going to see 'Mione again!' Thought Harry eating happily his breakfast. "I've got to go to work!" Said Ron to his friend, "there has been a little mix up in the kitchen, I told Benjamin not to put the sauce on the lobster before it was cooked…now the sauce has caramelized on the lobster!" Said Ron walking quickly to get his coat before he ran out the door. Harry stood there smiling… "I'm going home." He said to himself. (A/N: Hogwarts is like a home to Harry)

Over in New York, Hermione had also picked up her letter invitation from Hogwarts. "I can't believe I'm going to see Harry and Ron again!" Hermione said to her friend/roommate Julie. "Well have fun and bring me back a present from London all right?" Said Julie to Hermione who was nodding to her. "I better get ready I mean it is already the 30th of November." Replied Hermione who hurried into her room to get her suitcase out. 

Hermione was on _Virgin Atlantic Airlines _waiting for the plane to land. She had to get to Kings Cross in about two hours to catch her train to Hogwarts. Meanwhile over at the flat, (A/N: That's how I'm going to call Harry and Ron's apartment from now on all right? Good J ) Harry and Ron were getting ready to leave. "Come on Ron! Its already 5:45 and we have a 30 minute car ride…lets go!" Exclaimed Harry to his friend who was gently applying gel into his hair to make some of his front spikes stand up like Harry's did. (A/N: They have a flying car! Lucky them and it's a black Jaguar! Oh yeh and Ron looks like Rupert Grint does now….that means kinda spiky hair and totally adorable! And Harry looks like Dan Radcliffe!) Ron hurried out the door mumbling some incomprehensible things about how it doesn't matter if they are late. 

End of Chappy 1 please review!!!!!!!

Smooches!

xxxLizxxx


	3. Chapter 2

"I own nothing I tell you Nothing! Except maybe the computer I'm using"

****

What Happened Next, Chapter 2

As Harry suspected, he and Ron would arrive late to the reunion. It was now 6:30 and every one had arrived already. "What?" Said Ron to Harry innocently, "were fashionably late!" Harry wasn't paying attention to Ron because he was to busy looking for Hermione. Ron who noticed what Harry was doing searched too. Hermione was also his bestfriend! Hermione noticed Harry searching for someone and turned her attention to Lavender, "Look! There's Harry!" She squealed to her friend. "Wow! He has changed! But who's the cutie next to him?" Asked Lavender. "RON!" Yelled Hermione who ran across the room to land into her bestfriends arms. "Mione! It's so great to see you! I've missed you so much!" Exclaimed Ron. Then Hermione went to hug Harry, but this hug was longer, neither of them wanted to let go 'Oh god I could spend forever in his arms' thought Hermione. "I've missed you so much Harry!" Said Hermione. "I've missed you too!" Said Harry staring into Hermione's hazelnut eyes. She immediately blushed and felt as if she was in heaven. Staring into those beautiful emerald green eyes was like tasting an excellent piece of Chocolat for Hermione. "It's so good to see you Harry!" Said Lavender. She and Harry had gone out for about 1 month at school before realizing they were just great friends and nothing more. "RON! It's so good to see you and my have you changed! And so have you Harry! Even more handsome than 2 years ago!" Harry blushed at Lavender's remark. Hermione nodded "She's right Harry you have become extremely handsome! And you Ron! You got spikes! And you still have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen…come give me another hug you sexy boy!" Laughed Hermione hugging her best friend again. "I want to hug the sexy beast to Hermione! Stop hogging the two hottest guys here!" Exclaimed Lavender who rushed into Ron's arms. (A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWW!) Her blonde hair was caressing Ron's cheek as they hugged. "Lets go get food!" Said Hermione to Harry wanting to leave Ron and Lavender alone so they could talk or flirt in Lavender's case. Harry and Hermione went over to get the food and started talking. "How's New York?" Asked Harry. "Great! I made a great friend over there Julie, Jonathan and I have been getting more time to spend together so that's always good…" Harry's head perked up, "Jonathan?" He asked. Hermione blushed, "He's my boyfriend. I have been seeing him for about 3 months. He treats me well Harry he really does." Harry nodded silently. He was getting an awkward feeling in his spine as they talked about Jonathan, all Harry wanted to do was find this Jonathan guy and beat him to the pulp. 'Jealousy' thought Harry. "How's London?" Asked Hermione trying to change the conversation from her love life. "It's great! Ron and I have our own flat…I'm still the seeker and our team just won the last game so were going to be going to the National's, Ron's restaurant is going especially well, you should see the money he's making…. It's incredible! Still single and looking for Ron and me. That's about it." Said Harry smiling. Hermione was losing her feet looking into Harry's eyes 'You have a boyfriend remember that Hermione, you have a boyfriend that you told Harry treated you right…John doesn't treat me right, he's using me, and I fall for it every time!' As Hermione thought about this a tear ran down her cheek. "What's wrong?" Asked Harry concerned for his friend. He brought her outside to the lake so she could calm herself down. "What's wrong?" Asked Harry looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione burst out into tears telling Harry about how much she missed Ron and him, how much she missed England, about how her boyfriend uses her but because of her sensitivity and dependent ways she always falls into his tricks. Harry felt like hurting Jonathan…badly. Harry rocked Hermione in his arms thinking 'If only I could tell her how I feel…' 

****

End of Chappy 2 please review!!!!!!!

Smooched

xxxLixxx


	4. Chapter 3

"I own nothing I tell you…NOTHING! Except the computer I'm using."

****

What Happened Next, Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I wish I was there when he was doing those horrible things to you." Said Harry. He was trying to keep his cool. How could someone do this to his Hermione? Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "There is something I haven't told you and Ron." Said Hermione. "What's that?" Asked Ron coming outside to join his two bestfriends. "I'm moving back to London. _The New York Times _want me to work at their London office because they feel that I know the city well and that I would be an excellent photographer in my home town." Harry and Ron beamed. "That's great news!" Said Harry. "There's one glitch. I have no where to live." Ron and Harry turned to each other. "You'll move in with us. We have two guest rooms and you can make one of them yours, you choose. The apartment is huge, so you'll have you're privacy…" Started Ron. "This is great! The trio together again!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron hugged each other. 'Together Again' they all thought happily before going back in. In the Great Hall, Seamus and Ginny were talking quietly in a corner, Parvati and Dean were telling off their great story about their marriage, and Lavender was talking to Draco Malfoy about how she is now one of London's best fashion designers, and that her line _Lavender Brown_ was now going to go world wide. "Lavender can I talk to you…" started Hermione. Lavender nodded and followed her friend into a corner. "I'm moving back to London!" Squealed Hermione. Lavender hugged her friend so tightly that Hermione could hardly breath. "THIS IS SOOOOOO GREAT!" Exclaimed Lavender. "Do you have a place to live?" Asked Lav. Hermione nodded, "Harry and Ron invited me to live with them." Lavender looked at her friend in awe. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle your hormones around Harry?" Hermione raised an eye brow. "I mean right now your thinking. 'What the hell is Lav talking about.' But trust me once you see our dear friend Harry coming out of the shower, with his hair wet, and all he has on is a towel around his waist and his body is still wet…you'll start thinking over your whole 'friendship' base." Hermione laughed at her friends' comment. 'Yeh right, I think Lav had a little too many drinks!' Though Hermione who was making her way back to Harry and Ron. "Where were you?" Asked Harry. Hermione pointed at Lavender "I think our dear friend Lavender has had too many drinks. But I mean I understand why…Malfoy is following her like a love sick puppy!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked over to Lavender who looked like she was about to commit suicide if she had to listen to Draco talk once more about how much he works out. "I know what to do…" Said Ron, walking up to Lavender. "Hey Lav…Malfoy" Started Ron, "Listen Lavender…Harry, Hermione, and I were just going to head back to the flat and hang out there. Do you think you might want to come with us?" Lavender beamed. "I would love to! Just let me get my coat!" Ron snickered at Malfoy, whom was fuming. Harry and Hermione were now hand cupped (A/N: Laced would be going out and well we have to wait for the hands laced thing you know…) saying goodbye to all their friends. Seamus had asked Ron if he had the approval to go out with Ginny, and Ron's answer made the whole class laugh "You may…. BUT…if you break her heart I will seriously hunt you down like a dog!" (A/N: I got that from _ Friends _! That's my favorite show!) It was now 11:30 and Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Harry decided to all head out to the flat for a long night of talking, catching up, and fun!

****

End of Chappy 3, Review Please!!!!!!!!

****

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	5. Chapter 4

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I'm using."

****

What Happened Next, Chapter 4

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender had left the reunion and were now in the boys' car back to the flat. Hermione was on Harry's laps and Lavender was in the back. (A/N: it's a Porsche its small…lolz Hermione would've had room in the back but oh well!) Hermione felt sort of awkward being on Harry's lap. Though it was a good kind of awkward, and that worried her immensely. 'God her hair smells so good…coconut and daffodil's' thought Harry. Ron was driving and kept on looking back at Harry. Harry whom ofcourse noticed this mouthed 'what?' and Ron raised an eyebrow and then moved his eyes to look at where Harry's hand was. Harry hadn't noticed but his hand had wondered to Hermione's side thigh. Harry blushed as Ron laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked Hermione and Lavender. Ron just looked at both of the girls and sped up. They were almost home. "I have to stop at the restaurant for 10 minutes" said Ron stopping the car in front of his restaurant. Hermione, Harry, and Lavender went in to take a drink as Ron went back into the kitchen to see that everything was under control without him there. Leaving Benjamin in charge wasn't the smartest thing to do sometimes. "This is a really nice place." Said Hermione looking at the restaurant. It had wooden walls and wooden seats. Candle light dinners and red table clothes. "It looks like a good old American Tavern" started Hermione taking a sip of her drink. "Ron and I eat here a lot. I eat here a lot. It's my favorite restaurant in London." It was obvious that lots of people came here. It was completely packed and waiters and waitresses were running all over the place to make sure that everything was in order. Ron finally came out of the kitchen after 15 minutes. "Sorry it took so long. Benjamin had a little problem with the veal for table 6. Hey Vicky…" Said Ron turning around to be looking at a pretty black haired girl with blue eyes at the counter. "Can you make sure that Benjamin doesn't put the restaurant on fire while I'm gone?" Vicky nodded. "Anything for you Ron" She said smiling.

"ITS HUGE!" Said Hermione and Lavender in awe as they both entered the flat with great amazement. There was a huge wooden kitchen, a large dinning room, quite resembling the kitchen, and an enormous living room. It looked quite like a wooden cabin. In the middle of the living room was a huge fireplace. At the back of the living room was a set of twirling stairs that led to the rooms, and if you continued up the wooden swirl steps you would get to the attic, which was sort of a hang out movie room. Each room had their bathroom. Hermione and Harry settled in the living room as Lavender and Ron were making the hot chocolates for every one. "This place is amazing" Hermione whispered to her friend. (A/N: I wish to live in a wooden cabin or a huge apartment that looks like one! I am in love with hot chocolate and whipped cream! MMMMMMM!) Harry smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. She could smell his cologne and felt as if she was in heaven, like it was mean to be when he was holding her. "Its yours too now Hermione." Said Harry. "Thank you, both" She told Harry, nestling her head onto his chest. The two were watching the fire crackle in the fireplace. "They look so cute together" whispered Lavender to Ron. She was looking at them from the opening from the kitchen that kind of made it look like a bar, there were stools on the other side to make it actually be a bar. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and nodded. "We've missed her both Lav, but Harry, the day Hermione left for the US it looked like he was going to die. I know he loves her, he knows he loves her, but he's keeping it all to himself. Oh, I wish them to be together." Sighed Ron. "Don't you like Mione to Ron?" Asked Lavender. Ron chuckled "I used to. I thought she was the girl for me, actually. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that she was just my bestfriend and all those feelings I thought I was having were just nothing. It was just a crush." Lavender took a sip of her hot cocoa, "WOW! This is the best hot chocolate I have had in my life! You're a fantastic cook!" Ron blushed. "Thank you." Ron and Lavender headed out of the kitchen with the hot chocolates for everybody. "So Hermione, how's life in New York? Any one special in your life?" Asked Ron, trying to strike up a conversation. Hermione flinched and started feeling uneasy. Harry told Ron and Lavender about Jonathan and about how he abused Hermione sexually. "I'm so sorry Hun! Want me to kick his arse?" Asked Lav. Hermione stood up and went to the phone. Ten minutes later she came back with a smile on her face. "I dumped him!" Harry felt as if his heart had jumped 1000 ft. "How about you Lavender? Anyone special in your life?" Asked Hermione. Lavender nodded. "I've been seeing Mark Underhill, from Underhill & Co.? He's a lawyer, and we have been together for six months. I moved in with him 3 months ago and we're as happy as can be." Hermione was smiling and so was Harry. Ron's smile faded. 'Great! She has a boyfriend and their happy as can be! Just great…' Harry noticed Ron's displeasure and decided to ask him about it later. "How did Jonathan take it when you broke up with him?" Asked Harry. "He yelled at me and then he calmed down, a little. Going on about how 'This isn't over Hermi.' Well it is for me!" It was now 3 am and the four had talked about friendships, Hogwarts, love, work, future plans, and family. Hermione and Lavender fell asleep over the boys. To Harry's pleasure…Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. 

End of Chappy 4, Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxx

****


	6. Chapter 5

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING! Except the computer I'm using."

****

What Happened Next, Chapter 5

Hermione woke up to the sweet sent of Harry's cologne, she lay there watching him sleep. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Like no one or nothing in the world could be able to affect him.' Though Hermione. It was funny how thinking of Harry in any single way would make Hermione smile. Hermione quietly got up and started making herself a glass of tea in the kitchen. Sometimes she would glance at Harry sleeping for one second and the next she would be paying attention to her tea. Lavender woke up to the sound of the crackling fire ashes in the fireplace. She smiled gallantly at Hermione and made her way up to the kitchen. "Good morning, luv" Said Lavender. (A/N: People in London always say 'luv' at the end of a sentence, its part of speaking 'cockney.' Don't worry Lav doesn't think of Mione in that way…you perves…. Just playing!) Hermione smiled and mouthed 'good morning' to Lavender. The girls sipped their tea quietly not wanting to wake the men up. "What time is it?" Whispered Lavender. "11:45, why?" Asked Hermione. Mione looked at her friend and noticed she had become as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. "What's the matter?" Asked Hermione in alarm. "I was supposed to meet Mark 45 minutes ago! He is going to be so upset with me!" Lavender spoke while getting her coat to leave. Hermione stopped her by taking her arm. "I'm sure he'll understand…" She said, but as Lavender shook her head, Mione understood that she wasn't the only one with boy friend problems. "Say bye to the guys for me!" With that Lavender ran out the door. Ron was the next one to wake up. "Hey Mione," He said kissing her on the cheek, "why did Lav leave?" He asked. Hermione didn't know what to say. "She…umm…had a date with Mark 45 minutes ago, so she left in a hurry five minutes ago." Ron flinched, "What's up with you?" She asked. Ron muttered 'nothing' but Hermione knew when something was up with Ron. You could see it in his eyes. 'As usual…Harry's the last one up' Thought Hermione as Harry stood up to say good morning. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and got a piece of toast. Hermione and Ron started laughing. "What?" Asked Harry. "You haven't changed Mr. Potter, you still wake up with your hair looking as if it were hit with lighting." Chuckled Hermione. Harry went up to her and his face was almost touching hers. "Well isn't that why I have this scar of a bolt of lightning?" He whispered to her. 'Wow those eyes…are incredible' thought Hermione. Ron noticed the bond between the two and the chemistry. He stood there smiling, watching his two friends stare at each other…lovingly.

Hermione had finally moved in with Harry and Ron. Everything was so perfect! She was so happy to have found her friends again; nothing could make her happier. Especially since Lavender had become a new member of their group. The four best friends were so happy, that they decided to throw a party, for it had now been 2 months since Hermione had moved back to London. Ron had decided to make it at his restaurant. "I'll close it for a night! It'll only be us four and I'll prepare us a real feast!" He said happily to the rest of the group. Hermione, Harry, and Lavender arrived at the restaurant at 8:00 pm sharp. It was decorated with the Gryffindor colors and in the middle of the restaurant was a photo album of their times at Hogwarts and now. "This is great Ron!" Exclaimed Harry to his friend. The two girls nodded and sat down at the table. Ron came out with a tray of cheese, bread, caviar, and seafood. (A/N: Some of my favorites!) "This is excused!" Said Lavender eating off the caviar happily. "Just us four" Said Harry. Lavender, Ron, Hermione, and Harry raised their glasses of Champagne to each other. (A/N: Cling!) Suddenly Hermione turned her head to the door. Someone was banging furiously at the door. "HERMIONE COME OUT HERE NOW!" Hermione's worst fear had come true. Jonathan was back! "I'll have to see what he wants." She said. Harry and Ron were behind her to protect her if Jonathan would try to hurt her. "Coming…" She said nervously. Hermione opened the door and before she could speak Jonathan pulled her out the door. Hermione fell hard to the floor, for the pull was quite hard and completely unexpected. "YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME TO MOVE BACK TO THESE GEEKS?!" Yelled Jonathan pointing at Harry and Ron who were fuming by now. "WE'RE OVER! O-V-E-R! GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK HEAD!" Yelled back Hermione. She felt good being brave in front on Jonathan. Unfortunately for her Jonathan had gone completely mad. He got her up, held her wrists tightly and pressed his lips against hers. "A!" Said Hermione. She was trying to push him away bur he would just hold on tighter. After that what seemed forever kiss, Jonathan let go and slapped Hermione right across the face. 'That's it!" thought Harry. Harry hurried his way up to Jonathan and punched him right across the face and then in the stomach saying "No one hurts MY Hermione and gets away with it!" Jonathan was on the floor by now bleeding. The police came over and Hermione told them the whole story. The cops came around and took Jonathan away.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry went back inside. "Are you ok?!" Asked Lavender. Harry was badly beaten and Hermione had a red mark across her cheek. "We're going to go get the safety kit." Said Ron, as he took Lavender with him. Harry and hermione were now alone. "Thank you" said Hermione. "Ron would've done the same thing." Said Harry. Hermione held his chin up so she could be staring into his eyes. "I've never felt so terrified and safe in my whole life Harry. Just you being there made me stronger. Thank you." Harry looked back at her with that same truthful look in his eyes. "No one will ever be able to hurt you while I'm here. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. I love you." 


	7. Chapter 6

"I own nothing I tell you…NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I'm using."

****

What Happened Next, Chapter 6

Hermione hadn't gotten over what happened with Jonathan. After the incident she locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since. Ofcourse except for food. Ron and Harry had tried to go talk to her, but nothing would help. Harry decided to call Lavender to see if she would come and talk to Hermione. Lavender arrived 20 minutes later at the flat and went directly to Hermione's door. "Mione its Lav," She said in the sweetest voice possible, "Can I come in?" Suddenly the door crack opened a little and Lavender stepped in. "Hey" She said to Mione who was sitting on her bed. "Hey…" responded Hermione weakly. "Hun…It's been over 3 days that you haven't come out of your room. I know that you're still not over the shock of Jonathan coming over here and the fight between Harry and him. As long as Harry's here you're safe. He said it himself that he wouldn't let any one hurt you…ever." Hermione nodded silently and Lavender went to hug her friend. "He said he loved me." Said Hermione, Lavender stood up and smiled. "And let me guess you're wondering if he meant it in the 'I love you you're my best friend' way or the 'I love you, I'm in love with you' way?" Asked Lavender, Mione nodded again. "Well…What way do you want it to be in?" Asked Lavender again. "I don't know. I mean we've been best friends since we were 11 but I get this feeling sometimes that I can't explain. Whenever he smiles, laughs, or says my name, I feel this weird feeling inside of me and I get tingly sensations inside my stomach…" Hermione started, "and it's been going on ever since our 4th year at Hogwarts." Lavender sat next to her friend and looked straight into her eyes. "Do you want me to tell you what those feelings are?" Asked Lavender. Hermione nodded slowly, she wasn't sure if she wanted Lavender to tell her, her diagnosis. "You're in love." Hermione was taken aback by what Lavender had just said. 'But yes it all makes sense! All those feelings…they all fit into place now. I Hermione Granger am in love with Harry Potter' Thought Hermione. Mione now had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe it! She hugged Lav tightly. "It's true! I Hermione Granger am in love with Harry Potter!"

Meanwhile in the living room, Harry and Ron were having a discussion of their own. "It's because of me that she's still in there…" Said Harry. Ron raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked. Harry looked at Ron seriously, "Because I told Mione I loved her." Ron didn't know what to say to this except " Well I know you love Hermione, I do to. I mean she is our best friend." Harry shook his head. "Ron, I told her I loved her. Because I'm in love with her." Ron beamed at Harry and stood up. "I knew it! I knew it! All these years…the way you would look at her, and the way you would blush bright red every time she touched you're hand or said something sweet to you!" Harry told Ron to calm down because he didn't want Hermione to hear their conversation. "Why don't you want her to hear? Don't you want her to know?" Asked Ron. Harry looked at Ron again, "I'll tell her when I'm ready. I mean she just got out of a difficult relationship and I don't want to rush into things. I'm not ready." Ron nodded and stood up to the kitchen to make Harry and him a sandwich. Lavender came out of the room. She went directly to Harry to tell him that Hermione was going to take a shower and then come out. Lavender was sworn to secrecy about what Hermione had told her, Hermione also felt that she wasn't ready to tell Harry that she loved him. Ron made two extra sandwiches for the girls and set them all on the living room's coffee table. (A/N: I love coffee tables! Don't ask why…I'm weird like that!) Hermione finally came out. The tears didn't scrunch her face up any more and she looked quite refreshed. She went directly to sit next to Harry. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have run up to my room likes that and stay there for three days…" Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "That's all right. We understand how tough it must be to get over such a thing. Now eat I bet you're hungry." Ron handed her a sandwich, and Hermione gladly accepted it. Another night was spent in the flat. The boys were used to Lavender being there all the time. "Lavender, besides you're job and the _amount_ of shopping you do and spending you're time here. Don't you ever go home?" Asked Harry. Lavender laughed. "Ofcourse I go home…to sleep." Ron began to think. "But doesn't Mark get upset sometimes not seeing you?" Lavender didn't answer for a good two minutes. Hermione looked at her with a look of sadness on her face. "He comes to work to see me and we sometimes have lunch together." Lavender said quickly. The boys nodded silently, they knew there was something Lavender wasn't telling them and it worried them. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Asked Ron. Lavender shook her head. "Ofcourse not! Why would there be?" Ron got up and asked Harry to come with him to get the bottle of wine from the small wine cellar they had at the far end of the flat. "Lav…Why are you always so afraid to talk about Mark?" Asked Mione as soon as the boys were gone. "Because, well as I told you things aren't going so great between us. He's great but he's always wondering where I am. And he's the jealous type so when he found out that I'm always hanging out with Harry and Ron, whom are two men. He gets mad." Lavender finished. "Does he hurt you physically?" Asked Hermione. "No not really. I mean he doesn't hurt me very often. But he does yell and swear at me. And if he really gets out of control, which doesn't happen to often, he'll slap me." Hermione went over to her friend. "I know how you feel, I had the same problem. But I took care of it and you should take care of it too." Lavender nodded silently. The boys were back with the wine. Ron poured the wine in the glasses, and Hermione, Harry, Lavender, and Ron held their glasses up. "To us!" Said Ron. "To us." Responded they rest of the group.

End of Chappy 6, Please review!!!!!!!!!

Smooches,

xxxLizxxxx


	8. Chapter 7

"I own nothing I tell you…NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I'm using."

****

What Happened Next, Chapter 7

Lavender had left the flat early in the morning and had made her way up to work. The building where she worked was big and had many floors. Some for models, run ways, designer clothes, and one factory. "Hello everyone…" Said Lavender walking through the halls to her office. She stopped at one moment and pulled down a dress, "There that looks better." The model smiled and walked away. Lavender finally arrived at her office and flapped down on her chair. Somebody knocked on the door, it was her assistant Mariana. "You have a call on line 2." Said the sweet little Spanish girl. Lavender nodded silently, "Thank you Mariana." She took the phone in her office and wondered who would be calling her at her office. Line 2 was for un business calls such as family, friends, and boyfriend. "Hello, Lavender speaking…" She started…

"Hey its Ron."

Lavender smiled, "Oh hi! I just left the flat, is anything wrong?"

Ron laughed from the other side of the phone, "No ofcourse not! I was just wondering…if you wanted to have lunch with me today?"

Lavender beamed, "Ofcourse Ron? At the restaurant? What time?"

"Yes at the restaurant I'll prepare a table for us, how about 1:00 pm?" He asked

"Great Ron! See you then, come pick me up? Love you bye."

"All right, bye! See you then! Love you too."

(A/N: Same things here love you means 'best friend love'. Just to let you know…back to the story)

Lavender rolled around in her chair and squealed to the top of her lungs. Mariana came rushing in, wondering why Lavender was screaming so loudly. "What's wrong Lav?" She asked, Lavender laughed, "Cancel all my meetings! I'm going to go have lunch with one of my best friends!" Mariana laughed at her turn, nodded, and went out the door. It was know 12:53 pm and Lavender was waiting for Ron. Unexpectedly, the door opened and Mark came walking in. "Hey darling." He said kissing her on the lips. "Oh hi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Asked Lavender. She didn't want Mark to see her with Ron, for risks that he would get upset. "Well I got out of work to come see my girl friend. Is that OK? I was wondering if you wanted to come with me catch a bite to eat, down at the restaurant down the street." Lavender shook her head. "I already have plans for lunch. I'm sorry." Mark raised an eyebrow, "Really with who?" As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Said Lavender. Ron opened the door and saw Mark there. He went directly to say hi to Lav and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready?" He asked. Ron turned his attention to Mark and raised his arm out to Mark to shake his hand. "Hello, Ron Weasley." Mark took his hand, "Mark Underhill, Lavender's boy friend." Lavender looked down at her feet. "You're a lucky man, Mark. Lavender and I are best friends. We went to school together. I've known her since she was 11." Lavender smiled. She was happy that Ron didn't tell Mark that they were witches and wizards, because it would cause too much havoc. "Well Ron. Take care of her all right. It's true I'm not quite happy that my girl friend is off with another man. Try anything funny, and I swear I have connections. Don't mess." With that Mark left. Lavender grabbed her coat and then Ron's hand so they could go to the restaurant. 

Ron wasn't worried of Mark. He knew that even if he had connections, he would be protected. "I'm sorry…" Started Lavender, as she was picking at her salad. "That's all right. It's not as if he can do anything I mean…We are witches and wizards here." Ron said smiling. Lavender smiled at him and continued eating her salad. The two were having a delightful lunch, and hadn't noticed that Mark had been spying on them the whole time. "This lunch was wonderful Ron, thank you!" Exclaimed Lavender, walking out of the restaurant with Ron by her side. "Your welcome, come when you like. I love being in you're company!" Lavender blushed as Ron said this. They both headed back to the flat, hand in hand.

Hermione was alone with Harry, and they were listening to the radio. "I love this song!" Exclaimed Hermione. It was "Unbreakable" by Westlife. (A/N: I am the biggest Westlife fan and I adore this song!!!!) Harry looked at hermione, stood up, and took her in his arms. He put his arms around her waist and Hermione put her arms around his neck. They started dancing…

Took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there  
  
By my side  
Night and day  
Through it all  
Maybe come what may

Away on a wave of emotion  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
and whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine  


This love is   
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why  
This love is unbreakable

Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here  
  
Cause together we are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong  
  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  


This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
  
  
This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this over  
Our love still remains  
  
  
This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakeable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why  
  
  
This love is unbreakable

The song was over and Hermione and Harry were still in each other's arms. They didn't feel like letting go. It felt so right, they didn't want this moment to end…ever. 

  



	9. Chapter 8

"I own nothing I tell you…NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I'm using."

****

What Happened Next, 8

Hermione and Harry finally noticed that the song was over. They looked each other in the eyes once again and blushed. "I'm sorry…" Whispered Hermione to him. Harry lifted her chin with his finger and caressed her cheek. "Don't you ever be…" Hermione smiled at him. 'Oh I wish we could stay like this, forever' they thought. 

Ron and Lavender had came back stopped in the doorway as they saw Harry and Hermione having their moment. Deciding not to bother them, Ron and Lavender went back outside. "Do you think they're…" Lavender asked Ron. "I don't know…not yet…Well while were waiting for them to stop their moment what do you want to do?" Asked Ron. It was already December the 2 and there was already lots of snow in London. Lavender looked at the snow mischievously and then back at Ron. She picked up the snow and threw it at him. He ran after her into the park in front of their building and had a massive snowball fight. (A/N: Haha it reminds he of the snowball fight Pat and I had…I smashed a huge snowball onto his head!) 

Hermione went back to sit down and picked up her book. Suddenly the phone rang and Harry picked it up. "Hello?" He spoke up. Hermione looked at him. "Why Hello Cho…" Hermione felt jealousy run up and down her body. "Yes…all right…see you then." Hermione looked at Harry and then back at her book. "What did Cho want?" She asked him. "Oh nothing she told me she was in London for a week before she has to go back to South Hampton and she was wondering if we could have lunch. That's all." Hermione nodded, still not taking her nose out of her book.

"Hey 'Mione?" Asked Harry half an hour later. "Yes?" She responded looking at Harry attentively. He was looking out the window, and god how much she loved watching him be concentrated on one thing like that. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. We could have dinner and a movie. It could be fun, but if you don't want to I won't force you." Hermione beamed, "I would love to! Just let me catch my jacket all right?" Harry smiled and nodded at her. 'God is she beautiful…' He said to himself. Harry and Hermione went outside. It was a cold night and Hermione was shivering, Harry put an arm around her and hold her close to him. They decided to walk through the park before going to dinner. 

"RON WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE!" Screamed Lavender as Ron went to throw a snowball at her. She was running so fast and didn't notice the log sitting in front of her. Lavender tripped and fell right on top of Ron. "I'm such a klutz! I'm so sorry…" She said blushing. Hermione and Harry who noticed the whole spectacle laughed and ran quickly so Ron and Lav wouldn't notice them. They finally arrived at the restaurant and sat themselves at the table in the corner for two. Harry pulled out the chair so Hermione could sit down and then he placed him self down on his chair. They were sitting across from each other, face to face, the only thing separating them being the mid sized candle between them. 

"You look really beautiful tonight Hermione." Said Harry; Hermione looked up at him. "Thank you, and you look quite handsome yourself. But then when you think of it when does the great Harry Potter ever NOT look handsome!" Harry laughed. It was true all through his life at school and now, he was getting love letters from a lot of girls in the country. "And you Hermione…You've always looked beautiful. Ever since the first time I saw you in the Hogwarts Express looking for Neville's frog Trevor. I knew there was something about you. And as the years went by you became my best friend, besides Ron and Lavender. But I always thought of you extremely beautiful. And as you got older through the years at school, you got even more stunning." Hermione blushed and Harry took her hand. "Harry…" Hermione whispered. "Shhhh…" He responded. Hermione listened attentively and noticed that "Unbreakable" by Westlife had started playing. Harry nodded and took Hermione's hand. He led her onto the empty dance floor and they began dancing and swaying to the music. Harry and Hermione looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. "I love you…" Harry whispered to her. He said he wasn't ready to express his feelings, but now it felt so right…their song was playing. "I love you too…" Hermione expressed a tear falling from her eye. Right there, right now, Harry had bent his head down and brought Hermione's chin up with his fingers. He looked into her eyes, and then placed his lips on hers. Emotions were running as the kiss went on. They were in a deep passionate kiss, full of love and softness. 

When the kiss ended Hermione began to speak. "What do we do now?" Asked Hermione. Harry took out a tiny red silky box from his pocket. Inside laid a beautiful golden necklace with an emerald diamond hanging from it. Harry placed it on Hermione. "This belonged to my mother, my father gave it to her when…when he asked her to become his girl friend." Hermione smiled. "Its beautiful! Thank you Harry…but does this mean you want me to become your…" Harry nodded and Hermione stood on her toes and hugged him. "I love you so much!" She said before kissing him once again. 

****

End of Chappy 8, Review Please!!!!!!!

Smooches!

xxxLizxxx


	10. Chapter 9

"As I have said I own nothing! NOTHING! PLAH!"

****

What Happened Next, 9

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand in the park. They were newfound lovers. They would turn and gaze into each other's eyes or just stand there kissing. A 20-minute walk through Wicklow Park (A/N: Made up the name! I'm so creative! :sighs: ) turned out to be a 40 minute one. They wanted the night to never end. Harry looked down at his watch. "It's 10:30 pm" He said to Hermione. She nodded and leaned in for another kiss. As they were kissing a snowball had hit them. Harry and Hermione turned around to a cheering Ron and Lavender. "You guys are still out here?" Asked Hermione. "Well we went to Starbucks for half an hour and we just came back out." Said Ron plainly. Lavender went to hug Hermione and Ron, Harry. Ron and Lav looked at each other and mouthed "1…2…3!" Hermione and Harry had both been hit by snowballs!

The snowball fight went on for a while. It was Hermione and Lavender against Ron and Harry. Girl, boy fight. They had gotten soaked! "YOU GUYS SUCK!" Screamed Lavender from the other side of Hermione and her fort. Ron ran up to her and picked her up and started twirling her in circles. "RON STOP ITS NOT FUNNY! HAHAHAHA!" Unfortunately Lavender had screamed a little too loud and Mark had just happened to be at the Starbucks which was right across from the park. Seeing the sight of his girl friend in the arms of another arm made him extremely angry. He came running over to them. "LET GO OF MY GIRL FRIEND YOU SON OF A…" Mark hadn't had time to finish before he punched Ron in the stomach. Harry and Hermione ran over as quickly as possible. Lavender quickly neeled over to Ron's side. "Oh my god! Ron are you all right?! I'm so sorry…" Before she could finish, Mark had all ready caught her arm to get her up. "HOW DARE YOU? FLAUNT YOURSELF LIKE THAT IN THE ARMS OF ANOTHER MAN?! LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS STILL YOUR GOD DAMN BOY FRIEND!" Lavender told him to stop screaming, even though they were the only ones in the park it was still embarrasing. Just then Lavender remembered what Hermione had told her. 'It's you're life. It's you're free will. Don't let him win!'

"LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS STILL A FREE WOMAN WITH A FREE WILL! I'M ALLOWED TO HANG OUT WITH WHOM EVER I WANT! AND YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THAT! RON, HARRY, AND HERMIONE ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I LOVE THEM!" Screamed Lavender. She was enranged. All of her emotions and feelings she kept on this matter had all spilled out. "YOU SLUT!" Were Mark's last words before Ron came to him and started punching him. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A SLUT! You have no idea how lucky you are to have a girl friend like Lavender do you? She's funny, sweet, caring, nice, smart, elegant, humorous, and one of the most beautiful women I have ever met in my life and you dare treat her like that?" Ron said before punching Mark one last time. Lavender went up to Mark, lying in the snow. "You're dumped." She spat before leaving with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. 

It was late at night and everyone was in bed…well almost everyone. Hermione was sitting in Harry's lap in the living room. Harry was gently playing with her hair, as Hermione was talking to him. She yawned and Harry understood that she was tired and it was time to go to bed. Harry picked Hermione up. "Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. Hermione pointed to Harry's door. (A/N: Naught naughty kids….Hermione deserves a beatin' not a spankin'…hehe! I can be perverted sometimes!) Harry slowly opened his door and he put Hermione on his bed. She was now lying on top of him. Harry snaked his arms up to her waist and Hermione placed her arms behind his neck. He pulled her down to him and set his lips on hers. 'Her lips are so soft…' He thought. The kiss got more and more intense and Harry moved down and started kissing her neck. Hermione placed a soft moan…

The next morning Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She smiled from the memories of the night before. Harry and her hadn't had sex…they made love. She loved Harry's room. His king size bed had green pillows and green bed sheets. The window was right across from the bed so the sun shone on both of them. Harry at his turn woke up with a smile on his face. He saw Hermione was also awake. "Good morning…" He whispered in her ear. "Did you sleep well?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione nodded. "And You?" She asked. Harry smiled and kissed her. "I wish we could live this night all over again…" He told her. Hermione laughed silently, "me too Harry…me too." Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower…" She said. She suddenly blushed at the thought that Harry was watching her naked right now. She took one of his towels to cover herself so she could go out the door into the shower in her room. As she quietly walked through the hall to her room she heard a call. "OH MY KNOCK ON THE FRONT DOOR!" (A/N: That means 'oh fuck' without actually saying it!) Hermione turned around and saw Lavender was in the kitchen staring at her in disbelief. Hermione blushed. "YOU AND HARRY DID IT!" She said childishly. Hermione asked Lav how she knew. "Look at yourself in the mirror." Hermione did so. And what she saw was her with an imense smile on her face.

****

End of Chappy 9, Review Please!!!

Smooches,

xxxLizxxx


	11. Chapter 10

"Like I said I own NOTHING…I swear!"

****

What Happened Next, 10

Hermione had gone to take a shower and had just came back out. Ron and Harry were in the living room playing Wizards Chess. She sat down next to Harry and watched both of them play. "Ron's going to win," She said. Ron smiled and Harry concentrated even more on his next move. Suddenly the door burst open and there came Lavender…with tears in her eyes.

Ron immediately stood up and went to ask her what was wrong. " I went home and I saw that all my stuff was packed in boxes! I asked Mark what he was doing and he told me that he kicked me out since we weren't a couple anymore! I know it sounds silly…but even though we broke up I thought that him and me would still live in the same apartment together, does that make any sense?" She asked everybody. They all shook their heads and gave her a hug. Lavender started reading the newspaper for apartments she could buy since she obviously didn't have a place to live anymore.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" Asked Ron. "What does it look like? I'm looking for a freggin' apartment!" Lavender yelled at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…I'm just really aggravated by this whole fiasco." Ron took the newspaper away from her. "You're moving in with us…" he said plainly as if he didn't even ask her if she wanted to or not. "No! Ofcourse not…I wouldn't want to impose that would be rude! It's a bad idea…" Hermione came up to Lavender. "RUDE!? Ofcourse not. I mean there is an extra bedroom and I hate being the only girl here. Please?" Lavender smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you all so much! You are the best of friends!" Harry nodded and hugged her. Then they all went to her Mercedes Benz to get all the boxes. 

It had been a week since Lavender had moved in. And tonight was the night that Harry and Cho would have dinner. Hermione pleaded Harry to reconsider. She had always been jealous of the crush that Harry had on Cho during their years at Hogwarts. "Don't worry Mione…I'm not attracted to her anymore! You're the only girl for me. The only girl I love. The only girl I want to be with." Hermione smiled as he kissed her forehead. He headed out the door. "I love you!" Hermione yelled. "I love you too!" And with that Harry was out the door.

Harry had told Cho that he would meet her at Ron's restaurant at 8:00 pm. It was now 7:57 and Harry had arrived. He saw a tall, black headed girl at the front of the restaurant. "Cho?" Asked Harry. Cho smiled. "Harry!" She hugged him. They went in and took a table. Ron came up to them, "Why hello Cho." He greeted her. "Why hello Ron. I hear this is you're restaurant? It looks just great!" Cho said. Ron turned to look at Harry. "Are you sure Mione is OK with Cho and you having dinner? She seemed kind of uneasy today." Said Ron. Cho lifted her head up at the name of 'Mione and looked at Harry and then at Ron. "Yeh, she's fine. I told her there was nothing to worry about. It's great Ron. I lover her so much you know." Harry said. Ron smiled and went away.

"You and Hermione are an item?" Asked Cho. Harry nodded and smiled. 'Not for long…' thought Cho, as she was eating. Harry and her talked about school, life, quidditch, family, and love. Cho got extremely jealous every time Harry talked about Hermione. He was ranting along about how he loved her. Ron came back at the end of the dinner. "It was delicious!" Said Cho. "Thank you! I should give Ben a raise…" Ron said leaving to the kitchen. Harry laughed. Ron always had problems with Ben and he was always making sure he wasn't making something burn and now he was offering him a raise! 

Harry and Cho went back to the flat as Harry opened the door Cho stopped him and kissed him on the lips. Hermione hearing the noise went to see what it was all about. (A/N: Dun dun dun…) "What do you think you're doing?" Asked Harry to Cho, shocked that she kissed him. "Giving you a kiss, silly!" Harry stepped back. "I don't want a kiss from you! The only person who's aloud to kiss me is…" Cho finished Harry's sentence for him. "Hermione? God Harry! Why don't you just give up the little book worm and come with a real woman?" Asked Cho with a raised eyebrow. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY CHO? It's because I am in love with Hermione! She's the smartest most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon! She's kind, sweet, nice, and adorable with me! She understands me! And by the way the only reason you want to get with me is because I'm famous…" Cho, awed by what Harry just said started leaving. "I'm leaving now!" She said. "Get steppin'," Said Harry plainly. Cho opened her mouth wide open with awe. As she stepped out Harry yelled back to her. "Don't let the building door hit you on the way out!" 

Hermione was shocked by what Harry had just said to Cho. Did he really mean all those things? Did he really find her that beautiful? Hermione had tears in her eyes. 'He loves me as much as I love him!' She thought. Harry came back in and saw Hermione crying. He thinking that she saw Cho and him kissing started to explain. "Listen Hermione. She's the one who kissed me! It hit me by total surprise I…" But before he could finish Hermione went to kiss him. "Did you really mean all those things you said to her? That you think I'm beautiful, smart, and kind? Do you really love me as much as you proved it?" Harry smiled. "I meant every single word. From beginning to end. I'm head over heels for you 'Mione. You've bewitched me." He leaned down to kiss her. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I love you too," She said. Lavender came rushing in. "I'm so sorry to ruin you're moment guys…especially since its so adorable! But I have some big big news!" Ron ran in right after her, panting. 

They all sat down in the living room. "I, Lavender Adeline Brown, am now officially in the top three designers in all of Europe!" Hermione smiled and went up to Lavender and hugged her. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Ron, and Harry, and Hermione shook their heads. "WERE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY…IN HONOR OF ME!" They all laughed. Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Harry all went down to Lavender's favorite place, without counting her office, shopping mall, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Ron's Restaurant. They went down to Starbucks and had had a big 'fiesta' as Lav puts it, down there. At midnight they all went back to their respectable rooms to go to sleep…

End of Chappy 10, Review PLEASE!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxxx

****


	12. Chapter 11

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I'm using?"

****

What Happened Next, 11

Three weeks had passed and everybody was happy. There was a snowstorm outside and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were stuck at home. They could also go outside, but they wouldn't get far. Hermione and Lavender were in their robes sipping hot chocolate in the living room. Lavender was going over some dressed and outfits for the winter and Hermione was looking over some photos she took for the newspaper. Harry and Ron were still not up.

"I love this beige jacket with the fur on top." Said Hermione looking over Lavender's shoulder. She had been looking at her sketches. "Thanks! I love it too!" Said Lavender smiling looking over at the mistletoe who was placed in the hall. Hermione wondered to look at what her friend was looking at. "You're so lucky you've found love 'Mione…" Said Lavender looking at her friend. Harry and Hermione had now been going out for one month. Hermione smiled, "You'll find it Lav. it'll hit you right off the head!" Lavender and Hermione laughed. 

Harry and Ron finally woke up. It was all ready 12:30 pm. Luckily they had both taken a shower and got dressed so everyone could do something. Lavender was staring at Ron. He was wearing a light beige Abercrombie sweater and a pair of beige jeans. His hair was nicely gelled. He looked sexy (A/N: Rawwwr…Rupert…Rawwwr!) Harry was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Hermione went over to him and kissed him. 

The girls went to get dressed. Hermione came down wearing a pair of bellbottom jeans and a red sweater. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing black boots. Lavender came out five minutes after her friend. She was wearing a white turtle neck wool sweater from Abercrombie and a pair of long beige bellbottoms. She was wearing black pointy boots which you could only see the tip of from her pants. Her hair was in a ponytail and it looked wet. Over it she wore that jacket that Hermione was so fond of. "You have that jacket!" Exclaimed Hermione as they walked out the door. The four of them went outside to Wicklow Park.

"Remember that snowball fight we had Ron that lasted over 3 hours?!" Exclaimed Lavender as she as twirling around in the snow trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. "Ofcourse! How could I forget? That was one of the funniest nights of my life!" Harry and Hermione were walking along the small pond that was located in the middle of the park. "Hermione…" Started Harry looking into her eyes. They were both facing each other. "Yes?" Asked Hermione. Harry bent down on one knee. Hermione knew what was going to happen and smiled pretending she had no idea. "We've been best friends since our 1st year and I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you. You've made me the happiest man/wizard in the entire world. I never knew that someone could love me…for me until I met you. So Hermione, would you make me even luckier than I already am and except to be my wife?" Harry took out the four carrot silver ring from its navy blue satin box. The ring was in the form of a beautiful diamond. Hermione jumped into Harry's arms. "I would love to marry you Harry!"

Meanwhile back to where Ron and Lavender were, the two were having a massive snowball fight until Lavender called quits. Ron and Lavender were walking hand in hand through the park. They sat down on a bench near a beautiful and huge tree. Ron saw Lavender staring at a mother and father playing with their two children. "Oh Ron! I've been dreaming to have a family. I wish that I would be as happy as Harry and Hermione are. Am I just destined to live my life alone…without love?" Lavender turned to Ron. They were staring into each other's eyes. "No Lav, you're not destined to live all alone. Some man some day is going to make you extremely happy. You're so beautiful, sweet, and funny. Any man would be lucky to have you. You've just got to find that man." Said Ron, still not breaking eye contact with Lavender. "I've all ready found him…" Said Lavender. "Who?" He asked. "You."

"Me?" Asked Ron. Lavender stood up and looked down at Ron. "Haven't you noticed? Since the reunion! The first time I saw you walk in with that $100 smile and beautiful eyes! I fell head over heels for you. You've been the only thing on my mind since and that's a while. I'm in love with you, Ron. But if you don't feel the same way. I'll understand and stop wishing for this Christmas present that is you." Ron stood up and kissed Lavender on the lips. He placed his arms around her waist and twirled her around in the snow still kissing her. The kiss was soft and gentle like snow, but loving and passionate like fire. When Ron put Lavender down he looked at her. "I'm in love with you too. Ever since I saw you at the reunion. With you're beautiful posture, hair, and eyes. I never told you because you were with Mark. And when you broke up with him, I wanted too but I thought you didn't feel the same way. You're my little snow angel." Lavender laughed. Everybody knew how Lavender's favorite season as winter and how she would spend all her days playing and singing in the snow. She was known as the 'Snow Angel' at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Harry made their way to Lavender and Ron. When they saw them kissing Hermione squeezed Harry's arm. "Finally! They look so cute together! It's just perfect!" Harry winced. "Hermione? You stabbed the ring into my finger." Hermione blushed and excused herself. Harry and Hermione went to congratulate Ron and Lavender. Lavender being as observant as she is noticed the ring on Hermione's finger. "You're engaged! When did it happen?" Harry explained to Ron and Lavender that he asked Hermione to marry him in front of the pond and she excepted and that they were planning to get married in April of next year. Ron and Lavender were happy for their friends. It was going to be a very busy winter!

****

End of Chappy 11, Review please!!!!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	13. Chapter 12

"I own nothing I tell you…NOTHING! Except the computer I'm using?"

****

What Happened Next, Chapter 12

Hermione walked into the "New York Times" building on Windsor road. She walked to her office saying hello to all her friends and coworkers. Showing off her beautiful diamond to every person that stopped to look at her. Hermione beamed joyfully every time she glanced at the rock on her finger. "Hermione! You're engaged? Since when? With who?" All these questions were asked to her and Hermione happily responded, "Yes I am engaged, since last week, with Harry Potter." 

When Hermione arrived at her office, which was on the last floor of the building, she threw herself on her chair and started reviewing some of the snap shots she had taken of the Queen. 'Which one would look better…Hmmm' Hermione thought to herself. She hadn't changed always working and thinking Hermione was still the smart one. Some body knocked at the door and made their way in. Kyle, Hermione's cute 18 year old assistant came in. (A/N: I know nobody by the name of Kyle but because I love that name I decided to use it.) "Why hello Kyle, any news?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, news about you. Rumor has it you're engaged to some Harry Potter. True? Or just a lame rumor?" Hermione smiled at Kyle, who was seated on the sofa. "True." Said Hermione. Kyle went up to her and hugged her. "When's the wedding? Am I invited? Big or small kind? Lots of people? Who's the best man? Maid of Honor?" Hermione was cracking up. "Kyle! What's up with this interrogation!" Kyle blushed, "I don't know I mean! Here we are in the London office of one of the most famous newspapers in the world and the only good news we have is about the war on terrorism and foreign affairs! And never had we heard such a great story in the office so yes! I am excited, and ofcourse happy for you. Can I meet him? Is he as cute as I am? Does he treat you well? Do I know his friends? Him?" Hermione laughed again and threw Kyle out of her office…while he was still talking.

Harry had had a very long day of quidditch and because it was raining made it even harder for him to see. 'I should take a shower…I stink' Thought Harry looking at himself in the mirror at the front entrance of the flat. He had grass stains and mud all over his face and uniform. Harry jumped into the shower and half an hour later he was out. (A/N: Guys spend HOURS In the shower…wonder what they do in there? **ponders on the thought** lolz just playin'!) He was always the first one home, then came Lavender, Hermione, and lastly Ron. It was now 5:00 pm and Lavender was home from work. She hurried up to the kitchen to get herself a glass of tea. She was soaked because of the rain outside.

"Hey Harry!" Lav said, taking a seat next to him by the fire. "Hey Lav! My you're soaked!" Lavender nodded and took her jacket off and set it by the fire to dry. "I was driving home and once I got out of the car a stupid kid drove by on his motor cycle and totally wet me!" Harry laughed and pulled Lav into a big embrace. "Stop seducing me Harry, you're engaged remember?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes but Hermione doesn't have to know, Ron doesn't either…" Lavender went along with the game. Harry and Lav always played the seducing game when Ron and Hermione weren't around. Hermione finally came home and heard laughing coming from the living room.

"What is so amusing?" Asked Hermione looking over to Harry and Lavender whom were still in the embrace. Lavender stopped laughing and stood up and looked back at Harry and winked at him, and then looked at Hermione and started cracking up again. "Lav you're so weird!" Said Hermione, before checking the messages on the answering machine. "_You have two new messages…"_

"One…Thursday, December 19th, 2002, at 1:00 pm. Hey Lavender its Mariana! I just called you to tell you that we got the fabrics for the new collection."

"Two…Thursday, December 19th, 2002, at 2:43 pm. Hi Hermione! It's Jessica, Hannah, Rachel, and Chloe here! Rumor around London has it you're engaged. And as you're best friends since like…FOREVER! Were coming over to you're flat to see if its true. We'll be here tomorrow morning at 10:00 am. Bye!"

Hermione smiled. She was so happy that her friends were coming over. Lavender and Harry looked at each other and then at Hermione. "And were not you're best friends?" Asked Harry trying to sound hurt. Hermione smiled. "Ofcourse Ron, Lav, and you are my best friends its just that I've known those girls since I was like 3 years old!" Harry and Lavender nodded. Ron finally came home at 7:00 pm and kissed Lavender. "Now that he's got a girl friend its all for him…" Said Hermione to Harry. They looked at each other and threw two pillows to the kissing couple. "THAT'S IT! PILLOW FIGHT!" Exclaimed Lavender. Even if you're 20 doesn't mean you can't have fun…

Hermione was up early on Friday so that she could prepare a big breakfast for her friends. Eggs, bacon, toast, hot chocolate, and tea were all on the table. "Ron's going to kill me for using his good cooking pans…" Said Hermione to herself. It was now 10:00 am and the doorbell rung. Hermione greeted Jessica, Chloe, Hannah, and Rachel. The four girls were all in awe when they saw the size of the flat. "Holy…" Started Chloe before Hermione brought all the girls to the living room to have breakfast. 

Hermione and her friends had spent the past half an hour talking about family, life, and friends. "So how long have you and Harry been going out?" Asked Rachel. "1 month and a half…I think." Said Hermione. "And he all ready proposed? Isn't that a little quick?!" Asked Hannah worried. Hermione laughed. "Harry and I met when we were 11. And right then Ron, him, and me became best friends. We fell for each other the first time we saw each other. But we didn't realize it before our 4th or 5th year at school." The girls nodded. Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes talking about Harry and Her and Ron and Lavender. 

Suddenly Hermione and her friends perked their heads up to look at the spiral staircase. Somebody else was up. Hermione saw Lavender yawn and quietly walk down the staircase. Hermione looked at Lavender with an eyebrow raised. "What!?" Asked Lavender sheepishly. (A/N: That's my favorite word! Haha I love sheep!) "Why are you wearing Ron's blue dress shirt?" Asked Hermione. Lavender blushed furiously but caught up with herself. "Well Mione…let's just say that I spent an extremely good night and that Ickleronniekins won't be up for a _long_ time." 

"I'm so sorry I didn't present myself. My name is Lavender Brown; I'm on of Mione's best friends from school. And I suppose you girls are Hannah, Rachel, Chloe, and Jessica?" The four girls nodded and Lavender smiled getting a seat with the girls. Lavender and Hermione were catching up on old times while telling Jessica and the rest about Hogwarts. Hermione had only told them about Hogwarts and nobody else from the muggle world because it just wasn't safe. Jessica was especially fond with how the girls described the school. "It must look fabulous…" She said. Mione and Lav nodded.

The next to be up was Ron. He came down wearing his plaid boxers and T-shirt. "Hello girls!" He said happily. "You're extremely happy this morning Ron! And I wonder why…" Said Hermione as Lavender and the girls laughed. "Laugh all you want Lavender! It doesn't affect me!" Harry came down after Ron. Jessica, Chloe, Rachel, and Hannah looked up to see him. "He's gorgeous!" Whispered Rachel into Hermione's ear. Harry descended the spiral stairs and kissed Hermione on the lips. Lavender pouted and Harry came over to give her a kiss on the cheek. As usual Harry's hair was crazy in the morning. That jet-black hair would never ever hold. But his beautiful emerald green eyes made up for that.

Harry liked Hermione's friends, to her surprise. They were all invited to the wedding also. Lavender went up to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Hermione's the luckiest girl on earth Harry! Every witch in the world wants to be in her place! I want to be in her place!" Harry blushed. "Don't worry if anything between Hermione and me happen. You'll be my backup." Lavender smiled. "You're my backup to Harry if anything happens between Ron and me." Ron looked at Lavender. "The only thing that'll probably happen between us is that I'll tackle you in you're sleep and kill you." He said throwing a pillow at her. They laughed as Harry shook his head. 'Those two…never know how to act like grown-ups. Only when its ABSOLUTELY necessary….'

Hermione said good bye to her friends and closed the door behind her. Harry walked up to her and kissed her. "I like you're friends Mione." He said to her. "I like my friends too." She said before leaning in for another kiss. "I can't believe I'm getting married! I have to call Kyle!" Said Hermione before jumping for the phone. 

****

End of Chappy 12, Review!!!!!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx

"This chapter was dedicated to my best friend Annie! Who had been anticipating this chappy for…24 hours!"


	14. Chapter 13

"Like I said I own nothing except the computer…"

****

What Happened Next, 13

Lavender and Harry had planned on having a Christmas party for this joyous holiday. Many ex Hogwarts students were invited. Such as: Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, George Weasley, Oliver Weasley, Lee Jordan, Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and much more. The Party was supposed to be held on December 20, 2002. Which was…tonight. 

The flat was decorated in red, green, and white colors in honor to the season. The living room had an extravagant Christmas tree near the fireplace. And its white lights and Christmas balls were reflecting all over the place. As usual Ron was in the kitchen. He had prepared a turkey, chicken, pasta, mash potatoes, and a big cake. Caviar, oysters, and many good things were served as oeurdeuves. (A/N: Spelling??? lolz) "Who is Ginny coming with?" Asked Ron to Hermione. Hermione perked her head up from the living room, "She said she was coming with a date and it was a surprise." Ron nodded and continued on with his work.

It was now 8:00 pm and the party had all ready started. Lavender was running around in her red skirt and tight white shirt making sure everything was in order but also making the time to chat and say hi to all her friends. Seamus arrived behind Lavender and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He said, his Irish accent ringing in her ears. "God?" Asked Lav playfully as she turned around and jumped into Seamus's arms. He and her had been bestfriends since they were in diapers! And nothing could change that. Harry was having a conversation with Fred and George's business. After giving the twins all that money in their 4th year so they could start there "Weasley's Whizzes" company and now was a proud sponsor of it. 

Hermione was showing off her ring to Alicia, Parvati, and Padma and explaining to them how Harry had proposed. "That's so romantic!" Squealed Parvati. Every body congratulated the couple. Harry creeped up behind Hermione and held mistletoe over their head. People were cheering as the fiancees shared a kiss. Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone turned to see who was coming. Lavender went to open the door to see Ginny with…. Draco Malfoy?

No body knew what to say or what to expect when they saw Draco and Ginny together holding hands. The Weasley brothers hid their pure disgust because after all Ginny was their sister and they loved her. Every Weasley shut up about it except for…Ron, whom was fuming in the kitchen as he saw his sisters' public display. "It's OK hunny, she's grown up now she can date whom she wants to date and if the guy happens to be Draco Malfoy then so be it." Said Lavender to Ron trying to calm him down. Ron just stood there, staring mildly at Malfoy. God he despised him.

Hermione and Harry weren't that happy either to see Malfoy there. Malfoy tried his best to be polite to all these people who were there. It was hard for him considering he had spent seven years of his live despising and ridiculing them. Especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ginny went to see Ron, she could tell he was upset. "Hello Ron" Said Ginny trying to start a conversation with her brother whom was cutting the roast beef with an excessive use of force. "I know it bothers you that Malfoy is here! But I love him! Nothing can change that. He's good now…I promise." Ron put down his knife and looked at his sister. "GOOD? GOOD? PLEASE GINNY! THIS GUY WHO YOU SAY YOU LOVE SPENT HIS WHOLE LIFE MAKING FUN OF OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! AND YOU THINK LIGHT OF THAT?!" Now everybody was looking at Ron and Ginny, Malfoy began to step in.

"Don't you yell at her like that Weasley! It's good she's with me now because she might have ended up with a scum bag like your friend Potter over there!" Harry kept to himself and tightened his knuckles. "Don't you speak to me like that Malfoy! Not in my home!" Draco looked around the place. "Home? I live in a place three times bigger than here with at least good people. You expect to believe me that you have a good life when you live with the infamous Potter, the give-me-a-book Granger, and the bimbo Brown?" Ron looked at Draco furiously. No one makes fun of his friends and especially not his girl friend. Ron threw a punch at Malfoy that hit him right in the jaw.

The two men had started fighting with each other and they were uncontrollable. 

But now it was even more dangerous, the two guys were sending spells against each other. Ginny and Lavender got between the two and tried to reason with them to stop. "_Expilarmus!" _Yelled Draco and Ron at the same time. They thought that they were aiming each other but Lavender and Ginny were the one's who were attacked. The spell was so powerful that Ginny and Lav got thrown against a wall by the power of the spell. They both fell unconscious.

Harry sent Hedwig to the Weasley's and the Brown's to tell them what happened. (A/N: See Annie! Hedwig is in the story!) Hedwig flew as fast as she could to reach both houses in time. Harry loved Hedwig and knew he could count on her at any moment of any day. Lavender and Ginny were both sent to St. Mongo's hospital in the wizarding world. Everybody had gone home except Ron, Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Fred, and George. The Brown's and Weasley's arrived at the same time at the hospital. They hurried quickly to the waiting room where they found Harry and the rest. Ron was pale and so was Draco. Their childish acts had caused a great tragedy. Said Mrs. Weasley to both boys. 

It was now 2:00 am and Ron had gone to sit by Lavender's side. He kissed her forehead and sat on the chair beside the hospital bed. He pushed some of her blonde's hairs away from her face carefully and started talking to her. "I'm so sorry Lav. Please come back I need you…I love you. I know I acted like a complete git but I just couldn't understand the fact that my sister and Malfoy were an item. After all he did to me, it was just impossible to take. And after he called you a bimbo! I totally lost it and went after him. I wasn't able to bear the fact that any one would make fun of you. I'm sorry please please come back! I love you!" 

In Ginny's room Draco sat staring into her eyes. "I'm so sorry about how I treated your family back then an how I dared to make fun of your brother in his own flat. Some parts of me still come back like that at any given moment. But I truly do love you. I need you to believe me Ginny. I do love you." Mrs. Weasley and Hermione stood at the window to look over at Ron. "He loves her you know Mrs. Weasley. It's incredible. She's really lucky he treats her so well." Said Hermione, to Mrs. Weasley who smiled at her son. 

Lavender budged and woke up.

She tightened her hand that was in Ron's. Carefully she opened her eyes to see a pair of blue/green eyes staring back at her. "Hey handsome…" Said Lavender with a faint smile. "Hey beautiful." Said Ron back to her. "Thank god you're back Lav!" He said hugging her. Lavender smiled. "I heard what you said earlier about how you need me and love me." Ron's eyes went wide. "I might have been sleeping but I wasn't death. I just wanted to tell you that that is the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. And that I feel exactly the same way."

Two hours later Ginny woke up. Ginny saw everybody looking up at her and she smiled. Her brothers and her mum and dad were by her side the whole time. Behind everybody else she saw that Draco was still there. Ginny and everybody talked for a while before she asked them all to leave her and Draco to talk alone. Draco started apologizing before Ginny cut him off. "I loved you and I thought you changed! But when I saw the fight between you and Ron I realized that I was kidding myself and that you're not ever going to change." Said Ginny trying to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I thought I changed but then the part of me from Hogwarts came back and I didn't know what to do." Ginny looked up at him. "I need to take a break. From us. I need you to show and prove me that that side of you is gone once and for all because I don't think I'm going to be able to bear spending the rest of my life with someone who hates every single one of my friends and family. I'm sorry Draco I just have to." Draco nodded silently, he himself trying to push back the tears. "I'll prove it to you Gin. I'll prove it to you." He said before leaving.

Harry woke up and saw that Hermione wasn't by his side anymore. He excused himself from the families so he could go find Hermione. Harry looked every where for her around the hospital. He just couldn't seem to find her. He was at the front of a long long hall and started walking through it. Harry saw a figure with beautiful long brown hair. He had found his Mione. Hermione was staring at the baby room from a big glass window. Harry put an arm around her and kissed her hair. "I want one Harry. After we're settled down and married, I want us to be a happy family with a baby." Harry smiled as he saw the number of babies and then turned to look at his fiancee. "We'll have one one day Hermione I promise. Have you ever thought of baby names?" Hermione let out a wide smile. "Yes I have actually James if it's a boy, Lily if it's a girl." Harry smiled, "I like that idea, I love it." 

****

End of Chappy 13, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	15. Chapter 14

"Harry Potter characters do NOT belong to me…unfortunately!"

What Happened Next, Chapter 14

Christmas was only 1 day away and Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione had finished all their Christmas shopping. Hermione and Lavender were in the living room sipping on some hot chocolate while looking at the beautiful Christmas Tree standing in front of them. Harry would be home soon, and Hermione could not wait to see him.

It was Christmas Eve and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were all having a nice dinner in the dinning room. Ron had prepared a special 'Christmas' meal, Weasley style. "This is absolutely scrumptious Ron!" Said Lavender taking a sip of her pumpkin soup. After the delightful dinner, Harry and the rest went into the living room. "What a hectic winter it has been don't you think?" Started Harry, everybody nodded and took a sip of their gigantic mugs full of hot chocolate and whipped cream. (A/N: MMMMM ME LOVE!) Lavender had taken a sip of her hot chocolate and looked around to see Hermione and Harry laughing.

"May I ask what is so amusing?" Asked Lavender in a know-it-all tone, that Hermione does so well. Ron looked at Lav and kissed her nose. "You had whipped cream on your nose Lav." Said Ron himself, trying not to burst out laughing. Lavender blushed and laughed along with Mione and Harry. "Remember the Christmas's we used to spend at Hogwarts guys?" Asked Harry. Every stopped and looked into the fire. There was a moment of silence while everybody remembered the thoughts of their Hogwarts Christmas's. Full of joy, laughter, magic, and friends. Hermione turned around to see everybody smiling. "I miss it." Said Ron plainly, holding Lavender in his arms. Everybody nodded.

It was now midnight and as a Christmas tradition of theirs, Lav, Mione, Harry, and Ron opened only one present. It was the tradition to open one present on Christmas Eve and the others on Christmas Day. (A/N: That's our tradition in my house!) Hermione received a beautiful silver necklace from Harry. The pendent from the chain was in the form of a heart. Hermione gently opened up the heart and saw that there was a picture of Harry and her on one side and on the other the words _Harry and Hermione Forever _wereengraved. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she kissed Harry. She mouthed 'Love you' as she handed him her present to him. Harry received a beautiful photo album with pictures of Hermione and Him. Near the end of the book were pictures of James and Lily at their wedding and at Hogwarts. Harry thanked his fiancee and asked Lavender to hand her present to Ron.

Lavender handed Ron his present. He carefully opened it and was in awe when he saw what was inside the box. Lavender had bought Ron a beautiful silver Rolex watch, which everybody predicted, cost her a fortune. Ron smiled and kissed Lavender. Ron then handed Lavender her present. As she opened the gift-wrap, she noticed she was holding a little red velvet box. Lav gently opened the little velvet box and there was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A gold ring with a silver diamond placed on it. Lavender than noticed there was a letter attached to the box. Suspiciously she opened the letter up.

__

Dear Lavender,

Merry Christmas, luv. I love you. Since you've been in my life, I feel like I'm the happiest man on earth. I want us to be together forever. In the eyes of our families, friends, and god…Lavender, I told you before a million times I love you and I mean it every time I say it. Every time I see you I feel complete and I want to feel that way the rest of my life. Lavender, Will you marry me?

Love, Ron

Lavender finished reading the letter with tears in her eyes and nodded silently. She stood up to where Ron was standing and she kissed him. "Ofcourse I'll marry you!" Hermione and Harry whom were not at all in on Ron's present to Lavender congratulated the couple. They all finished the night in pure bless and decided that it was time to have a good nights sleep.

End of Chappy 14, Review please!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	16. Chapter 15

"I do not own the Harry Potter characters…unfortunately."

****

What Happened Next, 15

Silvery white winters had turned into spring (A/N: Sound of Music…don't sue!) in the lovely city of London. Unfortunately for Ron, Lavender, Hermione, and Harry they had not noticed the change being so engaged in preparing the wedding. Hermione and Lavender had set out earlier this afternoon to buy the dress. The dress was white and silky, going down to Hermione's feet. The collar was a half-oval under her neck and the sleeves were cut short after her shoulders. The vale was also white and long, reaching to Hermione's derriere. 

Harry and Ron, on the other hand had spent the afternoon delivering cards to all the people whom were invited. "I wish my parents were here to see me get married, Ron." Said Harry, while writing the cards out for Sirius and Lupin. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gripped it tight, "They would have been really proud of you. And they probably will be watching you." Answered Ron pointing at the ceiling. Harry smiled at the thought of his parents watching him from Heaven.

Ginny and Seamus were busy preparing the wedding, which was being held in the beautiful church down the corner of the street, St. Elizabeth's. The Catholic Church was all ready. Ginny had finished putting the white lily's on the stair handles. "Yes, yes that's great. Thank you ever so much. Bye." Finished Seamus as he turned off his cell phone. Ginny walked up to him to ask him if the honey moon, Lav, Ron, Her, and Seamus, had planned for Hermione and Harry in Italy had worked. "Yes my dear, it did thanks to me! They will be spending 6 days in classic Rome and then 9 days in beautiful Sicilly." Ginny beamed and hugged Seamus. "This is grand!" 

The wedding was now just twenty-four hours away, and Ron, Seamus, and Dean had planned a bachelor party for Harry. (A/N: There will be NO strippers!) "Hey where are all the strippers?" Asked Dean a little disappointed. "The only way Harry would let us make a bachelor party for him is if there are NO strippers." Said Ron as he handed each of the guys a beer. The bachelor party was held at Ron's restaurant and almost every Gryffindor friend of Harry's was invited. Fred and George, or better well known as Gred and Feorge were off playing tricks on Neville Longbottom. Lee Jordan was talking to Dean Thomas and Oliver Wood. Harry, Ron, and Seamus, were discussing by the bar. It was a long night for Harry, who's only wish was to spend the night with his soon to be beloved wife.

It was finally the day of the wedding and Lavender and Ginny were putting on their Lavender silk dresses that went down to their feet, with their lavender shoes. They were both Hermione's maids of honor. Harry's best man was no other than Ron Weasley, whom was proudly putting on his black tux and his black tie. Harry was dressed the exact same way as Ron except he wore glasses. Everyone had arrived at the wedding and Hermione was in the side room getting ready for her big day while Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were both ushering everybody to come in and take their seats.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Exclaimed Hermione while putting on her dress. "This is your big day Mione and Harry's going to make you very happy, I promise." Said Ginny trying to reassure her friend. "But…but, what if he doesn't love me? I'm just living in a dream, making illusions! I can't go through with this!" Cried Hermione. Lavender turned her friend around and stared at her right in the eyes. "What in the name of Merlin are you rambling on about? Harry is head over heels in love with you, and there's no other woman he rather be with! All those things he says and does for you are a proof of pure love, Mione. He loves you!" 

Harry stood at the altar, as he watched Lavender and Ron pass, and Ginny and Seamus. Finally when Ron stood by his side, he felt a lot more comfortable, safe. Harry turned his head to the sound of the music playing. As he turned his head, everyone else at the wedding did to. They were all looking at the magnificent Hermione as she walked gallantly down the isle. (A/N: Spelling???) Mr. Granger felt his daughter grip his arm and chuckled. "It's going to be fine hunny. I assure you." Hermione nodded and left her father. She was now standing at the altar face to face with Harry.

The pries began to speak. "Do you Harry Potter, take the Hermione Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? To death do you part?" Harry nodded and smiled. "I do." " And do you Hermione Granger, take the Harry Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health? To death do you part?" Hermione smiled at Harry. "I do." The priest raised his arms. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry lifted Hermione's vale and kissed her softly and gently on the lips. "Our first kiss as husband and wife Mrs. Potter." Said Harry, Hermione smiled. "Mrs. Potter, that sounds really good to me." Hermione said. Harry took her hand and they started walking down the isle. Whistles and claps were heard from everywhere around the room. Lavender and Ginny were on the side crying of happiness as Ron and Seamus tried to calm the crowd down as they were all running up to congratulate Harry and Hermione. As Hermione and Harry walked out, rice was thrown in the air, as the newly weds made their way to the limousine. 

Seamus, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron hurried up to see them leave. "Hope you guys like Italy!" Said Seamus as Harry and Hermione had their mouths wide open in awe. They had no idea that that's where their honeymoon was going to be held. "Thank you so much, we love you all!" Said Hermione and Harry as the limousine parted from the church. Hermione turned to look at her husband and spoke gently to him. 

"I love you Mr. Potter."

"I love you Mrs. Potter."

The End!!! Review PLEASE!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


End file.
